Little Red Riding Hood
by Crystaviel
Summary: A short, odd fic I wrote about two years ago. Little Red Riding Lina is on her way to Grandma's house with a basket of treats. But a certain purple wolf has other plans..Somewhat ecchi X/L.


little red riding hood  **Little Red Riding Hood **

Once upon a time there was a pretty young lady named Lina Inverse.

Now, this young lady had a terrible temper and an even worse appetite, but she was not all bad and she would occasionally help people out. For the right price of course.

Now, Lina learned that the grandmother of her friend Princess Ameria was very, very sick. Naturally Lina was sad to hear that, but Princess Ameria was devastated about not being able to rush to the old lady's side. Matters of state and all that. So she asked Lina to go visit her grandmother in Ameria's stead, and to bring along a box of goodies that Ameria had especially baked for her ailing grandmother.

Lina, being the kind and generous soul she was, said no almost immediately but Ameria begged and pleaded, and threw in lots and lots of ominous references to "justice" and "morals".

Now, Lina was a brave girl, and she stood fast, unmoved by Ameria's horrible torment......until Ameria said that she would tell Lina's older sister that Lina wasn't playing nice.

Lina agreed.

So, it was an unhappy girl who set out on the forest road that sunny day. Lina had planned originally to keep the treats and ditch the errand, but Ameria, that wicked, evil girl had thought of that and promptly slapped one mother of a protection spell on those treats, AND she would be sending an envoy to make sure Lina followed up to her task. If she didn't...

Oh, did I mention that Ameria told little Miss Lina to beware of wolves? Well, she did, but Lina wasn't listening at the time.

So Lina-chan set off, her long, brilliantly red hair falling about her almost like a cape or some garment of that sort. Crude labours stopped their work to point her out as she wended her way through the thinner part of the forest, snickering and gloating to each other. Miss Lina wasn't a very popular girl in some circles and the workmen chuckled that "Little Red Riding Hood" was gonna get it someday. 

How right they were.

Now, Ameria had told little Lina to beware of wolves, ne? Well, it just so happened that a particularly, mean, cruel, nasty little wolf was lurking in the forest that day. Well, he wasn't really a WOLF per se, but his master was, and that's close enough for this story. 

The long shimmering red hair of little Lina/Riding Hood caught his wicked purple eyes as our heroine made her way through the forest. He eyeballed her for a while, and decided to himself that this little red traveller would make a mighty tasty lay. So he dropped down from his perch to walk alongside her.

"Greetings fair maiden and what might you be doing out in the forest all by your lonesome?" he inquired politely while sneaking peeks at her slender thighs.

"None of your damn business fruitcake," our Heroine snapped in reply, and started to walk faster. Alas!! Our Wolf was not so easily dissuaded.

"Are those treats I smell..? Ahh! So they are! Who are the treats for, pretty one?"

"I said GO AWAY."

Our Wolf merely stroked her long hair in reply, to see if it was really as soft as it looked. It was.

Our Heroine then slam-dunked him into the ground, and proceeded to pummel him mercilessly until his moans of ecstasy clued her into the fact that this was One Sick Wolf.

"I think I've found the perfect girl," he panted, gazing up at her adoringly as he spat up blood.

Lina-chan didn't hear him as she was too busy running as far away as her beautiful legs would carry her.

The Wolf sat up and grinned. He knew perfectly well where she was headed, as he was also A Very Well Informed Wolf. She'd just have a little surprise waiting for her at Grandma's House now, that was all.... 

**AT GRANDMA'S HOUSE..... **

Lina walked into the house, which was surprisingly dark. Being a naturally cautious girl, she wondered if this could have anything to do with the fruity Wolf she had met on the path. But she dismissed that idea, as she was certain he couldn't have gotten here from there that quickly. Our Lina was a very practical girl.

"Grandma, I brought you some treats from your psycho granddaughter, that's done, I'm leaving now, good bye."

With that, Our Heroine turned to leave, but as she did, a very very faint whisper from the direction of Grandma's bed brought her back into the room.

"Whaaa...?"

"I SAID I BROUGHT SOME TREATS!!!" she yelled, in case Grandma was deaf and hadn't heard her the first time.

The figure huddled under the bedclothes fearfully. "Come closer, my dear and let me see you."

Unwillingly, she walked closer.

"What weird hair you've got Grandma." She was not a polite girl.

"The better to draw you closer with, love."

"And what large hands for a woman."

"The better to hold you with my precious, just a little closer now....."

"And what an odd grin you have Grandma," Lina said acidly. She turned away. "I'm leaving now, tra la, la, no more mind games. Go corrupt others."

"Damnit!" Grandma swore. But as you've all guessed by now it wasn't really Grandma, but the sly Wolf, who had sent the old lady out of the cottage with a bogus story about bandits needing a Justice lecture and then compounded his crime by appropriating her evening wear as well. (He looked very good in women's clothing by the way, but that's a story for another time and place)

"Ja," our Heroine said in disgust and went to leave.

"Naughty girl, you haven't given Grandma her kiss!"

"So?"

Grandma sweatdropped. "It's required."

"Uh huh."

"I'll tell your sister you were being mean!!" Grandma finally wailed in a last ditch effort.

THAT hit home. "Uhhhhh..alright. Just a little kiss," our Heroine finally consented.

She knelt on the bed to give Grandma a quick cheek kiss when Grandma pulled at her head with surprisingly strong hands and stuck her tongue in Lina-chan's mouth to boot.

"Uuuuuhhhhh ARGHHHH!!" By that time of course, it was too late for Our Heroine, as she was sprawled on the bed AND being fondled by a very amorous Wolf.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???!! YOU'RE OLD!" our Heroine wailed, confused as all get out.

The Wolf paused fondling just long enough to tear off his disguise. Lina-chan was rather shocked and disgusted by the revelation that Grandma was really The Wolf, but since the Wolf was busily ripping her clothes off she really didn't time to explore those feelings any further.

"Lovely," the Wolf growled, squeezing a round pink breast. Lina-chan was about to give him a piece of her mind, but well, no one had ever called her lovely before. She could always kill him later, ne? Besides, his fingers had just found a very interesting place between her thighs, and then his tongue followed his fingers and, well.....Lina-chan just stopped thinking. 

**TEN MINUTES LATER.... **

"WHAT"S GOING ON IN HERE!?" Grandma thundered from the doorway. Having found no bandits, she was very cross about being tricked, and not happy at all to see her cottage being occupied.

The girl sprawled naked across her bed was not paying attention to her at all, and the Wolf was not happy about his (mostly successful) seduction being interrupted. He growled threateningly, his eyes turning an interesting shade of red, as his fingers continued to stroke his (mostly helpless) victim.

Grandma decided that the cottage wasn't that important after all. In fact, why not let the writhing couple have it? She was related to royalty so she should be living in a palace, right?? Grandma beat a hasty retreat.

Lina-chan groaned, wanting the Wolf's attention back on her. "Who was that?" she wondered a bit breathlessly.

"Oh...no one you'll ever need to know," the Wolf replied, pulling her onto his lap.

"What's that?" our Heroine asked, as innocent as a lamb.

"Something to play with," the Wolf responded with a wicked grin.

"What does it do?"

"Right now it's going to split you like a nice rack of mutton."

It did just that.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER......**

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE??" the Woodsman thundered from the (should have been locked) front door. His eyes fell on the groaning, bucking, writhing and very sweaty couple on the bed, and his face reddened. "Oooops...didn't mean to...I.." he blundered, rubbing the back of his head.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!!" the sweaty Couple yelled, before going back to panting and groaning. Lina-chan was about to set a new record for Number of Orgasms in a Single Act (this being her first time she was naturally a bit overexcited) and she didn't want to stop now. The Wolf might be a fruit, but he had incredible staying power. 

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER..... **

"Well, that was good," the Wolf said, idly counting the number of scratches the over-excited girl had left on him. Lina-chan was too exhausted to speak. The Wolf propped himself up on his elbow and stroked her hair. "I think I'll keep you, love."

"Mmmmm..." Lina-chan said, leaning forward for another kiss as she felt her energy rapidly returning.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON IN HERE!?"

A young green haired man with a HORN of all things was standing in (now knocked down) doorway. Lina frowned and prepared to blast the intruder when the Wolf sweatdropped and said with a cute little grin...

"Why, Val-chan, I had no idea...."

"NOW YOU'RE SHAGGING GIRLS TOO!? WHAT ABOUT US!?" said the peculiar Young Man, who seemed unable to speak without shouting.

"US??" Lina-chan screamed. "WHY YOU......."

"Maybe I should leave you two to get accquainted..." the Wolf stammered nervously. 

**LATER ON..... **

Witnesses report seeing a naked, purple haired Wolf being chased through the forest by a naked girl and a strange girly-man screaming obscenities at the tops of their lungs....... 


End file.
